


Star Forward and the Cheerleader

by WayHaughtMama23



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayHaughtMama23/pseuds/WayHaughtMama23
Summary: You wanted Nicole as basketball playerYou wanted Waves as cheerleaderWell heres my takeSlow burn.





	1. Chapter 1

From the time she was young she knew she was gay. But what she didn't know is she be famous basketball player. She played the game all the time. She was always on the court. Always had a basketball in her hand and Jersey on. She had a favorite team, the Raptors of course. But one day play for the Raptors she would never have dreamed.

The name was Nicole Haught. Number 49 for Raptors. Star forward and all time leading dunker ( at least for this season anyways).  
But all things would change for her when she landed in the Ghost River Triangle. That fateful evening, when the plane she was in crashed in the middle of what would be called the Homestead.

But I digress, we should start somewhere in the middle. You might be wondering how this girl from middle of no where ended up on an all boy team. Well to say it was hard road, is probably not saying enough. As mentioned, she played since as far back as she could imagine. She remembers my moms taking me to the camp. At first she played with the girls. They played hard and it got rough. But she always looked at how the boys played and wanted to be one of them. They seemed to play even harder. 

One day, she walked right over and said "whose got ball" and that was that. She wouldnt take patriarchy for anything, even at 10 yrs old. She would play with the boys and than guys. She was used to roughness. She was used to the wise cracking. She had same foul mouth. By the time she was 15 years old, the minor leagues of basketball were calling her name. Somehow they had all convinced upper management a girl was worth it. 

So, at the age of 16 she was recruited to a B league team. All boys. The first girl ever. That whose she was defining the sport for all girls. Now, she wasnt out to the world at this time. That came later. Not that she entirely hidden but it would take another 3 years for her to be ready to tell the world. She never really understood why, she herself didnt care. Her parents were fine with aspect. Becoming a basketball player for job, that was different story. 

Anyways, her coming out coincided with her landing a spot on the Raptors team. Makes for one hell of a story right.. wrong. Management was untoo happy that she came out in the same breath of, I'm going to the NBA. But after saving the game that night as last minute replacement sub, they began to promote the hell out of her being a lesiban. 

First woman basketball player... a lesiban.  
That was a headline. One heard around the world. Fans came out in rainbow pride and anti-gay slurs. She took all in stride. Playing some of her best games with hate slurs being screamed at. The worst was when they came directly at her after a game, even one she was a high scorer in. 

It was in part do to this she was on that flight that day. There was a rumor of an attack at the team airstrip, that they ended up diverting her plane from Portland up towards Canada. To ensure that no one knew when she was landing. The plane she was in, there was her agent, the pilot and herself that was it. It was going to be long flight back to Toronto. 

About a third of her way, something began to change. She could feel it in the plane. Something wasnt right. Maybe it was the turbo engine or the fact it was one smallest planes shes been in. Whatever it was, she could feel something wasnt right. The plane began to drop. And shake. And she could tell the pilot was scared. She heard the fateful "mayday".  
She doesn't remember much except for waking up to a smiling young woman in a cheerleading uniform and having warm butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

She was your typical cheerleader. Head cheerleader that is. Beloved by her friends. Beloved by the town. The only Earp probably to feel that way. She sweet as honey but not naive at all. History buff.

The name was Waverly Earp. Prom Queen and all ready nice girl. Dating the hot boy. 

Shes been raised by her aunt most of her life. Having lost her sister to the some craziness and road tripping. Her mom was well she didnt really know. She secretly thinks she joined a rodeo. And her dad, well his long gone, killed by own her sisters hand. 

It's been 3 years since she had reason to put that cheerleading outfit on. There hasnt been much to cheer about it. Until that day, but she didn't know it than. That day that an accident would lead to something wonderful. 

It had been an interesting couple of weeks. Her sister came back from her road trip. Turned 27 and life wasn't the same. The curse came true. Her sister was the heir of course. She was the history buff with answers. But her sister didnt seem to care. 

They were fighting for there lives but also trying to be sisters again. It was a strange time. She couldn't help be excited but scared at the same time. She was also dating a boy man name Champ who loved her dearly but she didnt know exactly how she left. She never showed him her cheerleading outfit. 

It started with the seven. That's who they were after. The seven that were there that fateful day. They had gotten a couple of them but identifying the others, was hard. They had to find the photograph, supposedly one existed. 

That morning they were Fish, who wanted to find his lover who lock would have it was pretty much dead across the triangle line. 

On there way back, her sister headed back to Shorty's while she went back to homestead. Presumably to meet her sister later. But all bets were off when she saw the plane drop from the sky and land right in the middle of there land.

She walked up gingerly to see a redheaded woman mangled in the wreckage. She saw her eyes open and ran for her. She smiled quickly, just as the woman passed out. She called 911 and waited by the womans side. She made sure she was still breathing. With luck they were on opposite of the fire. 

The scary part was she could see two figures inside the plane but couldnt get anywhere near it. She looked down at the woman again, that gorgeous red hair. Admits the smell of burning, she somehow caught smell of what was it...oh right vanilla dipped donuts. She couldnt place and couldnt believe she was smelling it amongst the carnage. 

Help soon arrived. They were able to get the redheaded woman safely out from the wing. It looked like she had at least a broken leg. She couldnt tell anymore damage from the angle she was at. She asked if she could meet them at the hospital, only to realize her sister had the car.


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing she remembered was the girl in her cheerleading outfit. Why she was wearing a cheerleading uniform, she has no idea. But it was beautiful. 

Coming to she didnt exactly know where she was. All she could see was light. God why are hospital bedrooms ( hoping it was that and not heaven) so bright. Youd think they'd make it some darkness considering your eyes take some time to adjust. 

As her eyes adjust, she sees a young woman looking over her. She focuses on the name badge shes nurse and a blurred name.  
"Hi. How you feeling?" She heres the young woman speak. But as she try's to talk, no words seem to come out of her mouth.  
"Sweetie, don't try so hard. It will come in time. Let me get you some water."

Clearly her mouth is moving, heres to the water helping she thinks. The woman comes back and she takes a sip, oh man does it hurt. But as she takes another one, it doesnt hurt so much.   
"Where am I" she finally can say.   
"Purgatory" the nurse says simply. And at her obviously confused, the nurse goes on. "Near Calgary." And smiles at her recognition.

"How long have I..." she goes to say. The nurse seems automatically understand the question. "Almost 2 months." The shuck on my face was noticable. "You were in a coma" the nurse says in response. "A coma" she says. "Yes, doctor induced coma because of the trauma. Healing well doctor thought we should attempt to revive you. Took you sometime to wake up tho. We were scared there for a bit." 

Her mind started to race. 2 months. In the middle of nowhere. Does her team know where she is. Do they think shes alive. "Doctor will be in shortly to answer more question and to ask some question." I cant help but think why isnt the doctor in right now. In normal place, once you wake up the doctor is there first. "Where is the doctor?" She says. "I'm sorry but the doctor handles alot of patients, only one for the town." 

What kind of hick town only has one doctor. Where hell did she crash land. (Little did she know her use of hell here would be ironic). 

Finally, the doctor comes. Now is first quesiton is the one she was waiting for the nurse to ask her. "Hi. First question, do you know who you are?" At this question she could see the nurses face go grim, like she knew that she should have asked it.

"Name is Nicole Haught." She says bluntly, surprises herself. "Ok. Nicole, where are you from?" The doctor responds with no recondition of what this name means. Neither does the nurse. Clearly these people dont watch there basketball. "Toronto" she says even tho that is not completely accurate. "We will get that over to Nedley" the doctor says. She Hope's that Nedley is the town's police. 

"Ok, well now that we got that we should get down to your health. What is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asks. Without thinking she says "a young woman in cheerleading outfit." The doctor looks at her like, yum okay not the answer I'm looking for, so she goes on. "A plane crash." The doctors face says it all that, that she is correct. "Yes. A plane crash. You were found under the wing. Pretty badly crushed. Broken leg and broken arm. Both of which have healed into the last two months. You had a serious head concussion, hence the coma. Brain swelling. " At that note, her head went to once again, why didnt any of them check her for any brain damage, you know the tests the run by you. Clearly, this hospital isnt up to code. Oops she better listen to the doctor again. "Everything is all healed except for your broken back." Her eyes went big at this point. 

And that's when she finally let herself feel the pain or lack of pain. She realized she couldnt feel her legs. She tried to move her feet. It wasnt happening. She tried to move her hands, thank God. She can move them. She feel her arms. But still not feeling her legs she began to cry. And nurse noticed first. "Sweetie, the doctor thinks you'll be able to walk again. It's just going to take time." And all she could get out of her mouth is "but basketball". 

"Oh you played basketball. That make sense now for xrays and body tone. I have to be honest with you. I'm not sure you will play like you used. But I guess I should never say never." Well that wasnt positive at all was. She was crying again. Neither the doctor or the nurse seemed to know what to do. Than nurses eyes lit up. She could see her mouth something to someone outside the door.   
"This might get you out of your mood a little bit, this young lady has been by her bed as much as she can." And she smiles as the young lady walks to the door... the cheerleader.


	4. Chapter 4

Why she was wearing a cheerleader outfit that day... why did she put on when she got home. Why did she run across to the plane in a cheerleading outfit. She will never know. But just maybe it was meant to be. 

In the 2 months that have gone by since the plane crashed, alot has gone down.   
They received a photo of who the seven were. Killed at least half of them. Were in the process of the identifying the rest. The seven was pretty much all Wynonna cared about. Getting the ones that aided her killing their father. 

In the midst of the hunting, she had been by coma girls as side as they called her nearly night and day. Lucky for her Purgatory hospital didnt abide by a strict no visitor policy or keep information to yourself. Privacy didnt exist here. Sure coma girl may not like it but she liked knowing she was ok. Ish, considering the broken back. 

In a town where news from then outside world was at arms length, besides politics of it all. This coma girl was the highlight of everyone's day. Trying figure out where she came from, who she was. Everyday she'd get questions. She had no answers. 

The one thing she did know that as of now coma girl would not be likely to walk anytime soon. The doctor seemed to think with physical therapy, depending on things she may walk again. The doctor did note that she had body of athlete's and was likely in some sport. He didnt seem encouraging on whether shed continue to play. 

That day they were dealing with a man in a mirror. Aka the barber. Aka A. Hamilton. Back in the day in new everyone's secrets. One sign he left at one of crime scenes was "repent sinners." They were still figuring out what his game was. She was on her morning visit to Goma girl. 

She had been walking by when she caught the eye of the nurse in the coma girls room. It looked like she was signaling for her to come. All she could think of is she won't recognize without the cheerleading uniform... (little did she know).

She walked into the room. And coma girl eyes opened big. And a smile creaped on her face. A sweet shy smile. And she began to feel something but she had no idea what was or what it meant. But she smiled back. As she did the woman said "the cheerleader." 

The moment she walked in she regretted. Not for reasons you think. The young woman face went from that sweet smile to so much fear.   
"Apologize, what for?" Was only thing the woman said.


	5. Chapter 5

She was all too happy to see the face come thru the door. The butterflies swelled up. She felt warm inside. She couldnt believe this human in front of her. 

She did a real quick check in the mirror, knowing she looked terrible but just in case hair was out of place. Before she could even flinch, she saw mans face in mirror. All she could make out was "apologize for your sins." "Confess."

"Apologize, what for." Was all that could come out of her mouth. And all the guy in the mirror said "You know what for." 

She began to panic. A true gay panic. She could see the cheerleaders face change from excitement to worry. Right before her eyes, her whole life flashed before her. Racking her brain for what she need to confess to.

There was that player on the opposing team...  
___FlashBack___

The game was tied. Last few minutes of the game. Raptors had the ball. They used there last time out. Nicole had been doubled team the whole game. There was a player on the other team who kept looking at the wrong way. He would open his mouth to say something but shed be halfway down the court and hed be back there with is mouth wide open.

They knew they'd prob continue to double team her. So they decided to go with having her as the fake. And it worked. The other team was so focused on her they didnt see her teams fake out.Never actually hand her the ball.

Picture this: Number 29 had the ball, he passes to 15 who fakes to 49 and runs up the court. Throws to 19 who scores form the 3 point line. 49 did wonderful job of faking that pass. Fake dribble on point there girl. This is how you work a double team, you distract them. 

As they were celebrating, that's when she heard it. The slur that came out of that guys mouth. She turned around in a hot second and kicked him hard in nuts. He wasnt expecting it and in minute her whole team was beside her as was his. But she knew better and she walked away. The only issue, she was thrown out of the next game. (Of course, he recieved no punishment for what he said). 

They would go on to lose the next game. Maybe she owed him a confession. Maybe her teammates. But that wasnt the first time shed be defensive nor was it the last time.

__End Flashback__

Well that would be a lot of people to apologize to but what really scares her the most is, none of them are near by. And with that she comes out of her thought and looks directly into the eyes of cheerleader, and jumps. She hadnt realized that she gotten that close. 

"Did I scare you. Oh my gosh. I am so sorry" the voice sweet as hunny says. Oh, that just makes me fall for you even more she thinks.  
"Its okay. Lost in thought." She gets out, still scared and distracted.  
"Are you okay? What do you have to apologize for?" The sweet voice says with the utmost sympathy. 

She didnt know what to say. She accidentally looks in mirror again and sees the scary man again, saying the same words. Her eyes go wide. The cheerleader knows somethings up. But what she going to say, she doesnt think this cheerleader can see the guy and she doesnt want to sound crazy. And at the same time she needs help. 

"Honestly, I dont know what I meant. I'm still a little groggy." She manages to to get out. Good job self, blaming it on the drugs. To her surprise the cheerleader says "Don't lie to me. I know you saw something. It's ok. Trust me I won't think your crazy."

Should she tell her the truth? Should she admit to the crazy that's going on. Shes afraid enough ya know. Alright here we go than. "A saw terrible looking man, telling me I need to apologize and to confess." 

The cheerleaders face flashes from warmth to scared and back to warmth. "Its ok. It's going to be okay. I'm going to call my sister and her friend Dolls. I think they can help us. I'll be right back. Don't look in any mirrors while I am gone."

All she could do was nod her head. Heres this cute woman, totally accepting this wack ass story. All of sudden she starts to hyperventilate. Like it's just hitting her. Theres this man in a mirror tell her shes 2 hours to live, yes she kept that part out of her story. She didnt believe it yourself. But something wasn't right. What kind of town she crash land into. And how was she going survive what was likely t-minus an hour and half. All the people she could apologize are miles away. Why the heck is this guy coming after her. Shes trying rack her brain for a reason, not knowing is causing this panic attack. Shes fighting to breath. 

The cheerleader comes in at the right moment. Something about her just calms her right down. "Breathe. Breathe. Deep breath in. And than let it out." Is all she says. And she does so. Deep breathe in. Than out. Breathe in. Breathe out.  
"Were going figure this out. I promise. You ain't going anywhere." 

Somehow at this moment. It hits her. Who she has to forgive. Herself. For something shes never told anyone. Shes about say something, when this chick comes barging in. "So whose got shit to apologize for?" The woman says. 

The cheerleader looks at her says "Wynonna. Ya got to curb that. Especially after what happened to the others." And with that her eyes go wide. The others. There are others. "What happened to them." Is all she utter. "Umm....." is all the cheerleader can say.  
"Funny story... you want it or not?" The crazy chick with a oh gosh she's got a gun.

Before she asks. She uttered "Yes. I forgive myself. Even tho it was my fault." directly at the mirror. The man in the mirror looks back at her. "You sure about that?"  
"Yes. I was little. Got forgive myself sometime." "Yes. You have. You are spared." 

He disappeared. She cries little on the inside. Also, hopes no one asks her about her confession. But that had to be too easy. The cheerleader asks "what happened?" "His gone. He believed my confession." Before the cheerleader can ask any question. Wynonna eyes go wide. "Well, apparently I am the next target." The cheerleader says "ya know this town hates you." Wynonna (what kind if name is that. And she doesnt even know the cheerleaders name) just nods at the cheerleader with quirky smile coming up. "Well I better get to asking for forgiveness. "


	6. Chapter 6

She looks from Wynonna to Nicole. She torn, she know she has to explain what just happened but she also knows that they need figure out who the heck this revenant is before Wynonna’s time is up.   
“Go.” She hears Nicole say. “I’m not going anywhere.” She nods her head and gives her a smile and wave (we know its all in the smile and wave right.)   
She runs to catch up to Wynonna. “Let’s go hit up Dolls.”   
Wynonna responds with a look, “What about apologizing to people?”   
“Well, I am thinking the best way is to figure out how kill him. You aren’t go to apologize to everyone, and maybe there is just one person that really needs it.”   
They head over to Dolls and Dolls gives them an idea, after hearing that guy is attacking thru mirrors. He wants to try to trap him. Well, there attempt does not work out and Dolls almost dies. 

Waverly, decides to go to Doc for help. Doc ends being a huge help despite initially thinking he was the killer. Mostly, because he was there when he was killed. They went to the lake. He grabs Wynonna before any of them can think. He keeps asking her to confess and apologize. Suddenly, Wynonna screams, “I am sorry.” Waverly is trying to rack her brain for what she could be sorry for and just shakes her head. She doesn’t want to admit, its been a part of contention. Something that’s been bothering her underneath everything.   
“It should have been you.” Wynonna screams. And she just cries. “I forgive you.” She says thru the tears. “No, you don’t forgive her.” The barber says.   
“You did all the work Waverly, you studied. You deserve this. I don’t. I wish it could be you.” Wynonna continues. And, with that she sort of understands, her sister didn’t want this – why is she taking it out on her. “I do forgive you. I love you.” She screams at her, thru the tears. And with that Wynonna some how manages to take control of the situation and shoots him with PeaceMaker.   
She runs to Wynonna’s side. They seat there for a moment, crying in each others arms. Multiple, I love you’s exchanged. Wynonna finally says, “you need to go some how explain this to coma girl.”   
She has to smile, coma girl. “Its Nicole. And are you sure?”   
“Nicole, hmm. Yes. I am sure, she probably still freaking out about it.” Wynonna says.   
They got up and Wynonna drops her off at the hospital.   
On the way to their she debates what she is going to say. How is she going to explain this to Nicole. I mean we all know the whole town pretty much pretends the demons don’t exist and cover ups occur on daily basis.   
She walks into Nicole’s hospital room, to her surprise Nicole is not there. A nurse comes up, “I am sorry, we had to rush her off for several scans. After, you left she started to hyperventilate and we couldn’t get her breathing under control. We are trying to figure out why.”   
“I think I can help with this, can I see her please.” As she says this, she here’s a weezing sound. She looks up and its Nicole. Nicole sees here and she has both a glint in her eyes and panic on her face. She run’s to her side. “Nicole, you okay?” and promptly wants to take it back. Obviously, she isn’t okay. Nicole just looks at her, and breathes heavily. “I… can…not… get… his… face… out… of… my… mind…” she manages to get out of her face. “I have no idea who she is talking about.” She hears the doctor say.   
“Let me talk to her, please. I don’t think there anything wrong, I think its in her head.” She’s to doctor and also hates her self because Nicole gives her a look of like what the hell, you think I am crazy.   
The doctor gives her a different look but says “we have to wait for the results, might as well give you a chance.”   
They head back to Nicole’s room, with Nicole still in panic mode. Possibly even more panic mode. Nicole looks up at her, “Do… you… have… any… answers…?”   
She looks down at her, with those beautiful eyes and can’t help but want to tell her the truth. “Yes….”


End file.
